1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrist support for bowling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that in bowling the wrist must be held against movement rearwardly or inwardly or outwardly if accuracy is to be obtained. Consequently, there have been many efforts toward devising wrist supports for preventing bowlers from experiencing undesirable wrist movement. Some types of these devices amount to little more than a sheet of pliable material fastened around the wrist area. Effective wrist bracing is impossible with such devices because the pliable material cannot prevent wrist movement no matter how tightly it is secured around the wrist. Other devices have incorporated reinforcing elements in an effort to hold the wrist more rigidly. However, many of these reinforcements have not been such as to prevent wrist movement in all directions that are harmful to the accuracy of the bowling movement. Moreover, prior reinforced wrist supports have incorporated metal elements of arbitrary contours, lacking the shapes of the portions of the anatomy they are intended to brace, resulting in discomfort after a relatively short time. The bowler needs to wear the wrist support for prolonged periods, and prior reinforced wrist support devices have not allowed this without frequent instances of discomfort to the bowler.